The Unmasked Truth
by the-literalist
Summary: Alfred humiliated Arthur so now Arthur vows to get revenge on him by resorting to his trusty Incantation book. What better way to get back at Alfred than to make him reveal his deepest secret in front of the entire school? USUK High School AU (Gakuen) [[cover image by mano-manu.tumblr .com]]


**The Unmasked Truth**-oneshot

**By The Literalist**

**Author's notes: I've read thousands of fanfiction before, but this is the first one I've ever written! I hope you like it!**

* * *

'This is it' Arthur thought as he made his way into auditorium behind his classmates, a sly grin forming on his face. 'Alfred will finally pay for all that he's done to me.'

To Arthur, Alfred was nothing more than a meddlesome student, tormenting and mocking Arthur any chance he got. This had gone on for years; ever since Arthur moved from his beloved home in England across the Atlantic Ocean to America, Alfred decided he would spend every possible second of his high school career harassing Arthur until the English boy was red-faced and shaking with immutable anger.

Yesterday had been the last straw. Arthur was in the hallway retrieving books from his locker and about to head over to World History class when Alfred found him. "YO Artie! What's up, dude?"

Arthur cringed at the crass voice assaulting his ears, desperately wishing to escape this interaction and arrive to class without incident. But alas, it was impossible to get away from Alfred.

"Piss off, Jones. I'm in no mood for you right now." Arthur had already closed his locker and had begun to push his way past the larger teen.

"Aww c'mon! You're no fun! But you know what is fun….." Alfred reached for Arthur's trousers and proceeded on pulling them down until they were completely around his ankles. Arthur nearly tripped before he realized what Alfred had done, and was now standing stock-still as his knickers were fully on display for the many students still in the hallway.

Behind him, Alfred had trouble subsiding the massive urge to laugh. "No fair! I was hoping the rumor about how you wear unicorn underwear was true! But those bunny undies you have on are almost as good." By now, most of the students passing by had stopped to stare at the hilarious scene of Arthur Kirkland stripped to his rabbit underwear, and Arthur himself grew an intense shade of red.

After regaining control over himself, he quickly pulled his trousers back up, shot Alfred a look of complete hatred, screamed "YOU BLOODY WANKER!", and ran into the nearest boy's bathroom almost in tears. Alfred had caught the look on Arthur's face and realized he had probably gone to far, but it was much too fun to make Arthur blush, plus any excuse to see him in his underwear was enough of a motive for Alfred to continue teasing him. "Oh well…" Alfred sighed, "I'm sure he'll get over it."

* * *

Arthur stormed back to his house after school that day, completely humiliated and furious. He stomped up to his room, the stairs shaking with the force from each step. Arthur was going to get revenge on Alfred if it was the last thing he did, and what better way to get revenge on a troublesome classmate than to use magic: one of the many things Arthur excelled at. Magic would teach Alfred not to mess with him, and he would never have to go through a humiliating experience of that magnitude ever again.

He grabbed an incantation book off of his shelf and flipped through it to find the perfect spell for the perfect revenge scheme. At last, his vivacious green eyes found the page for a Truth incantation. "Hmm…that could work." Arthur smiled to himself and read over how to perform the spell and the results that would ensue. It was called "The Unmasked Truth" and this particular spell would force the victim to voice their deepest, darkest secret when they opened their mouth, and for five minutes they would only be allowed to tell the truth so they would not be able to lie their way out of trying to cover up their secret revealed.

This was an excellent spell to cast on Alfred since the following day there would be a lame assembly regarding school spirit in front of the entire student body, an assembly that Alfred himself would need to give a speech for (since he happened to be the Captain of the varsity football team). With a maniacal glint in his eyes, Arthur began to memorize the incantation so he would have no problem reciting it at the assembly the next day. Oh, how marvelous revenge could be.

* * *

The next day, students began piling into the auditorium to begin preparation for the assembly. Arthur chose a seat toward the back so he would not be seen or heard casting the spell. He found himself giddily awaiting what was to come. After a few words of introduction from the principal, it was finally Alfred's turn to give his speech.

Arthur began the incantation under his breath and finished with a discrete flick of his wrist, cascading the spell over to Alfred. He watched excitedly as Alfred sauntered his way over to the podium in the middle of the stage, completely oblivious of the spell placed upon him, and faced the large audience of students and teachers.

'Here it comes,' Arthur thought, 'the next words out of his mouth will be his greatest secret, and he won't be able to lie or try to cover it up for five whole minutes!' This was Arthur's moment, finally Alfred would be the one humiliated and shamed, how exciting!

Alfred flashed his broad smile at the crowd, placing his prepared speech in front of him on the podium. Not that he needed it, of course, he was pretty skilled at talking in front of big groups of people if he did say so himself. Regardless, it was now time to address the school spirit issue at the school, something that Alfred was an expert on.

He opened his mouth to begin his speech, huge smile still lighting up his face.

"I'm in love with Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred shouted into the microphone. The entire audience fell deadly silent; many mouths dropped open, and the once-present smile on Alfred's face slowly morphed into an expression of horror.

"Ww-what? I'm in love with Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred tried again, this time with wide eyes and trembling lips. "What…what's happening?!" His hands grasped the sides of the podium to keep himself from fainting, still staring into the audience, not comprehending why he had no control over his own words.

"Dude, is that a joke!?" came an appalled shout from one of Alfred's fellow football players in the crowd.

'Perfect' Alfred thought as he saw his way out, 'I can just pretend I was kidding all along.'

"No! It's not a joke! I really love him!" was shouted into the microphone. Any small amount of hope Alfred had about fixing his now-botched reputation and pride was plummeting into nothing. Panic was starting to set in. Sweat dripped down his face and tears started to form into his eyes.

'No no no no! Why is this happening? I didn't mean to say that!' Alfred no longer trusted his own mouth so he clamped it shut, not daring to find out what would happen if he attempted to talk again. So there he stood, hands still gripping the podium, entire face red with embarrassment, and undeniable shock plainly displayed across his face.

But perhaps the most shocked in the entire crowd was Arthur himself, who had froze completely after Alfred's confession and was going purple from lack of air reaching his lungs. After a few more seconds, he slowly started breathing again; all the while slinking slightly down into the uncomfortable chair he was seated in. His eyes had never wavered their stare on Alfred, and so he watched as the embarrassed boy finally made painful eye contact with him, regardless of the fact that Arthur had chosen a seat toward the back of auditorium. The moments stilled for both of them before Alfred could not stand the humiliation any longer. He then pushed himself away from the podium and clumsily disappeared behind one of the curtains toward the back of the stage, making his way to an exit door off the side of the building.

Once Alfred reached the door and pushed his way into the fresh air, he placed his still-red face into trembling hands and then proceeded to slide down the brick wall until he was sitting in the grass. A few tears had escaped his eyes as he silently sobbed, wondering why that had to happen to him. And why did it have to happen at that specific time, in front of the entire school AND in front of Arthur himself.

It was no secret that Arthur hated him, with the constant cursing and scowling and hateful comments Arthur threw his way. Not that Alfred didn't deserve it, but still. Alfred knew Arthur did not return his feelings and he couldn't blame him, especially after that pantsing stunt Alfred pulled the day before. Now he knew how embarrassed Arthur must have felt from having his underwear unfairly displayed to their classmates, but Alfred was 100% sure this situation was so much worse! His deepest secret had just been revealed to everyone! By his own traitorous mouth! He would never be able to face Arthur again.

However, unfortunately for Alfred, it didn't take very long before Arthur had circled the building and finally found him outside. Arthur had run out the back of the auditorium as soon as he saw Alfred flee, because even though the ensuing conversation would be uncomfortable, it was most certainly necessary.

"Hey…Alfred?" Arthur lightly tapped his shoulder and watched as Alfred shot up, startled.

"Shit. Shit. Just stay away from me, okay?!" Alfred scrambled to stand and look moderately put together, regardless that his glasses were skewed and fogged up slightly and his tear stricken face was still very pink. Arthur sighed as he realized he would need to approach this a little differently.

Before Alfred could escape the scene once again, Arthur grasped the sides of his face, effectively stilling and silencing him. "Please calm down," he whispered soothingly as he gently wiped the wetness from Alfred's face. "It's going to be okay."

Deep down Arthur knew this was his fault, he had put this spell on Alfred, but he had never suspected the secret to be a profession of love….for HIM! The initial shock had worn off so Arthur allowed himself to bask in the adorable expression on Alfred's confused face.

Although Arthur had never admitted it to a soul, deep down he had always fancied Alfred. The constant pranks and teasing was never truly welcome, but Arthur could not deny the positive qualities the other teenager displayed. He was exuberant and self-assured and helpful and strong and the list could go on and on forever and 'oh is Alfred leaning into my touch?'

Before Arthur lost his sudden bout of confidence, he crashed his lips into Alfred's and threaded his fingers through the other's golden hair. Alfred's eyes widened considerably before he realized that OH MY GOD, Arthur was kissing him and like hell he was going to let this opportunity slide! He pushed his mouth forward with intense vigor, molding his body to Arthur's as their kisses became more passionate. After a few minutes of making out and slight grinding against the brick wall, they broke apart, panting and flushed.

Alfred decided to break the silence. "Ya know, I have no idea what came over me while I was on stage. I really didn't mean to confess that in front of everyone….but if this is the outcome, then I guess I can't complain."

Arthur smiled warmly at him. "Yes, well, that was quite the confession you made, and I can honestly say I did not expect it, with how annoying you act toward me sometimes."

"Dude I'm sorry, okay? And I'm really sorry about pantsing you yesterday. I was being stupid." Alfred looked shamefully down at his feet.

Arthur pulled a tad bit away from him. "Yes, that does seem to be the underlying theme, doesn't it?" He replied, trying to sound biting but not quite coming across as angry as he hoped.

Alfred glanced back up at Arthur, almost shyly. "I gotta say, though, I really did find your underwear really cute yesterday." Arthur turned bright red and smacked him on the arm.

"Wanker!"

"I'm serious!" Alfred laughed and struggled with Arthur to gather him back in his arms. Arthur lost the battle and relaxed slightly, while still managing a scowl. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Alfred's arms wrapped securely around Arthur's smaller form and excited thoughts about the future swirling through their heads.

"I really do love you, ya know," Alfred murmured into Arthur's sweet-smelling hair.

"I know," Arthur answered, "and I love you too." They stood there, embracing each other on the side of the school, with little care of anything else at the moment, they were happy.


End file.
